False Prophecy
by Lorelei Furusawa
Summary: Et si les anges et les démons n'avaient rien à voir avec Dieu et le Diable mais étaient parmis nous, ignorant eux même leurs identités. L'ange Duo se réveille et son monde bascule [6x2 1x3 5x4 ]


Auteur : Lorelei ange faucheur  
  
E-mail : Lorelei_951@hotmail.com, pour les plaintes du aux couples s'adresser à Chris_amalsy@hotmail.com, le reste des mails à la première adresse.  
  
Base : gundam wing  
  
Titre : False Prophecy  
  
genre : UA( qui a crié que c'était étonnant ? !)/ surnaturel, yaoi , croissance rapide/engrais, mort couples : 6x2 , 1x3 , 5x4  
  
Rating : PG-13 pour cette partie  
  
notes : J'hésitais entre les 6x2 et le 1x2 ... c'est Sephy qui a choisit au final ... pour le reste des couples aussi , allez on dit tous merci Sephy ! ! !. Cette histoire traite d'ange et de démon ... rien au niveau de la religion et Duo n'est PAS shinigami dans cette fic. Les anges et les démons sont mon pur cru , ils n'ont rien à voir avec Dieu ou Lucifer. Shinaël l'expliquera bientôt ^^. _ paroles //pensées// //// = visions  
  
T_T je sais que je ferais bien mieux de continuer mes fics déjà en cours au lieu de faire des nouvelles mais . l'inspiration chez moi c'est particulier . Mine de rien, je suis plutot sensible au commentaires si il y a une fic que vous désirez me voir continuer plus vite qu'une autre dite le moi ! ! !  
  
FALSE PROPHECY  
  
Chapitre 1 : ~~~~Les flammes du purgatoire~~~~  
  
Duo essayait vainement d'attraper la conserve de fruit du super marché, il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il était chargé de faire les courses de l'orphelinat Maxwell où il avait été placé depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Il n'avait plus de nom, il était simplement Duo, la seule chose qu'il avait retenu était son origine 'américaine'. Duo fit un léger saut mais n'y arriva pas pour autant quand une main surgit et prit la dite boite :  
  
_ Tient, c'est bien ce que tu voulais ?  
  
Duo leva les yeux sur le garçon qui venait de lui tendre la conserve, il avait de longs cheveux blonds presque blancs et des yeux d'un bleu glacier étonnant, il lui donnait bien dix-neuf ans. Il avait un certain air distingué malgré les vêtements noirs qui lui donnait plutôt un look 'bad guys' comme aimait à comparer le natté ; chemise semi-ouverte, pantalon serré et une grande veste noir à la matrix. Duo retint un rire à la définition qu'il avait trouvé pour définir l'homme en face de lui ; un adonis à qui on a envie de chanter 'barbie girl'. Les étranges yeux violets ayant fini leur investigation, il prit l'objet que lui tendait son vis à vis :  
  
_ Merci beaucoup.  
  
_ De rien gamin. Dis moi je ne t'aurais pas déjà vu quelques part, ta tête me dit quelque chose... d'ancien...  
  
Le regard améthyste lança des éclairs sans que l'autre ne comprenne pourquoi. Ils restèrent planté l'un devant l'autre pendant une dizaine de minutes, on avait souvent dit à l'Américain que son regard fascinait ou dérangeait, le blond devait apparemment être de cet avis vu comment il le fixait. Une voix fit faire un quart de tour au blond, un chinois se tenait au bout du rayon, un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres :  
  
_ Et bien Zechs, tu dragues les gosses ?  
  
Le dénommé Zechs ne répondit pas mais se contenta de hausser ses larges épaules en soupirant et flanquant les mains dans ses poches il rejoignit l'Asiatique après avoir fait un petit salut au 'gosse'.  
  
Duo resta planté au milieu du rayon et se mit à hurler quand les deux adolescents eurent disparut :  
  
_ Je suis pas un gosse, j'ai seize ans ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Bien que techniquement parlant, quelqu'un qui regarderait le natté ne s'en douterait pas, la croissance de Duo ayant complètement stoppé quand il eut atteint l'âge de dix ans. Duo se dégouttait de son corps disgracieux d'enfant. Il avait malgré tout la force et les caractéristiques ET les hormones d'un garçon de son âge mais allez draguer avec une apparence de dix ans. Duo soupira et se dirigea pour payer ses achats comme tout bon citoyen.  
  
Duo prit ses nombreux sacs sous l'?il étonné de la caissière et des autres clients, encore un problème avec son corps. Le natté les ignora et préféra regarder autre part.  
  
Il fut attirer par un éclat de lumière dans de longs cheveux blancs.//Zechs//. Le natté vit le blond et un autre garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas aux prises avec les gardes du magasin.  
  
_ Sales petites racailles, rendez nous ce que vous avez volé ! , dit l'un des hommes en se saisissant du bras de Zechs qui se dégagea violemment.  
  
L'autre garçon, un japonais aux cheveux sombres en bataille flanqua par terre l'un des gardes avec une prise de karaté habilement placée. D'aussi loin que Duo voyait, il vit les gardes se figer, la voix de Zechs lança un froid dans la totalité de la supérette comme ci tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres.  
  
_ Pourtant nous n'avons rien pris, si votre occupation et d'arrêter les gens qui n'ont pas les moyens de se payer ce qu'ils veulent alors vous n'avez rien à faire ici et vous devriez être licencié ! !  
  
Un courant d'air froid suivit cette déclaration et tous les yeux se tournèrent emplis de haine sur les cinq malheureux gardes.  
  
Le natté fronça les sourcils en voyant un groupe de trois garçons avec des manteaux suspicieusement lourds en profiter pour sortir discrètement. Il reconnut le Chinois qu'il avait vu, il était avec un petit blond et un grand homme châtain. Duo en déduisit donc qu'il s'agissait d'un coup monté même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'explication logique aux comportements de la foule suscitée par Zechs, c'est comme s'ils avaient suivit sa volonté. Duo se retrouva dans un regard turquoise méfiant ; le petit blond s'était aperçu que l'étrange tour n'avait pas fonctionné sur lui. L'Américain attendit que la totalité de la bande fut sortit pour reprendre son chemin.  
  
~~~ooO@Ooo~~~  
  
Dans la nuit de plomb autour d'eux, Quatre s'était assis sur le piton pierreux du parking avec ses deux compagnons, Wufei et Trowa. Il vit que le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait allumé une cigarette, il lui fit un regard désapprobateur et ce dernier l'éteignit à contre c?ur. Les deux autres membres de la bande sortir de la grande surface et les rejoignirent.  
  
_ Je suis toujours aussi étonné par tes talents de manipulation, dit Wufei en souriant à Zechs.  
  
Zechs lui fit un petit V de la victoire et nota l'air pensif de l'autre blond. Le chef de la bande, 'Heero', un japonais avec deux superbes océans cobalt le vit aussi, sa voix un peu nasillarde ne montrait pas pour autant d'inquiétude malgré le visage de 'l'empathe' de l'équipe :  
  
_ Quatre ?  
  
Ce dernier sursauta comme s'il avait été frappé et fut rattrapé de la chute de son piton par Wufei. Il papillonna des yeux cherchant ses mots.  
  
_ Il y avait un gosse avec des yeux bizarres... violet, je crois.  
  
Zechs dissimula un sourire dans ses mains en voyant de qui son compagnon parlait ; un incroyable gosse avec les plus beaux yeux de la création et des cheveux à en faire damner plus d'un, il en soupirait presque, domage que la petite fée sois trop jeune sinon il lui aurait déchargé ses hormones dessus après tout il fallait bien qu'il mérite son surnom de casanova.  
  
_ Yeah, c'est le gosse que Zechs matait dans la boutique.  
  
_Matait ? , Heero souleva un sourcil en direction de son second aux longs cheveux qui lança un regard noir au chinois.  
  
_ Nan, je le matais pas mais il a vraiment des yeux surprenant. Et je vois pas ce que le gosse vient faire là ?  
  
Quatre fit tourner son doigt en l'air, son visage toujours soucieux :  
  
_ Il n'était pas sensible à ton pouvoir de suggestion.  
  
_ Et si on allait vérifier ton affirmation ?  
  
Les quatre garçons se tournèrent vers le seul qui n'avait pas encore parlé, Trowa, le garçon silencieux, l'ombre. Ce dernier indiqua une personne qui sortait du magasin et qu'ils reconnurent comme étant le dit garçon. Zechs se mordit la lèvre, il n'avait pas envie d'embêter le gamin mais les autres trouvèrent que c'était une bonne façon d'agrandir leurs sacs à provisions, en ajoutant ceux du garçon.  
  
La bande fonça sur le gamin et Wufei poussa le natté pour qu'il se retrouve dos au mur. Heero sortit son légendaire deathglare ( regard de la mort qui tue en français)qui figeait tout le monde, Zechs essayait plutôt de se faire tout petit.  
  
_ Dis le gosse, moi et mes potes on se demandait si tu ne voudrais pas nous filer un peu de ta bouffe. Tu t'excuseras auprès de papa/maman et je suis sur qu'ils te redonneront de l'argent pour aller faire les courses.  
  
~~~ooO@Ooo~~~  
  
Les yeux effrayés de Duo se rétrécirent en deux minces fentes en entendant parler le Chinois. Il dévisagea un à un tous les membres de la pseudo bandes, son regard fit deux arrêts, un sur le blond qu'il avait rencontré plutôt qui semblait actuellement mal à l'aise et un sur l'autre blond qui l'avait fixé dans le supermarché.  
  
Le garçon aux yeux améthyste ne répondit pas à la provocation resserrant sa prise sur son sac. Il jetait des regards de droite et de gauche cherchant une sortie qu'il ne trouvait pas. Duo vit le Japonais s'approcher d'un pas.  
  
_ Donne-nous ton sac, le gosse.  
  
_ J'ai seize ans, dit Duo en serrant les dents.  
  
C'était presque un murmure mais les cinq autres entendirent et leurs visages exprimaient différents degrés d'expressions. Heero et Wufei étaient moqueurs mais Quatre semblait interloqué, Zechs et Trowa dubitatifs. Le Chinois qui était toujours chargé d'embêter leurs 'victimes' allait ouvrir la bouche quand la voix claire de Quatre l'interrompit :  
  
_ Peut être qu'il est comme nous ?  
  
Les quatre 'voyous' se tournèrent vers le petit blond qui rougit baissa la tête devant le regard mortel de son chef.  
  
Duo vit une occasion de s'échapper mais fut rejeter, non pas par un des autres mais par une saccade violente qui s'empara de son corps le faisant trébucher, il se prit la tête entre les mains et le monde devant ses yeux changea complètement.  
  
////  
  
--lumière-  
  
... Flammes... partout  
  
Une maison qui brûle // L'enfer//  
  
--Lumière --  
  
-Des corps sur le sol... des corps calcinés // la mort//  
  
--lumière--  
  
- un son de cloche // je connais cet endroit//  
  
... // l'orphelinat ! ! ! ! ! !//  
  
Duo laissa tomber ses paquets sous les regards ébahis des garçons autour de lui.  
  
_ L'orphelinat ! ! ! , hurla Duo en synchronisation avec sa vison.  
  
Le natté repoussa fortement Wufei qui essayait de le retenir et se mit à courir comme un fou .  
  
// Il brûle... Andraël arrêtes ! ! Pourvu que j'arrive à tant//  
  
~~~ooO@Ooo~~~  
  
Zechs se retourna immédiatement après que la natté les ai dépassés pour voir que celui ci disparaissait déjà au bout de la rue.  
  
// impossible... //  
  
_ Personne ne cours aussi vite, dit Quatre estomaqué, pendant que Wufei ramassait les sacs du natté.  
  
_ Suivons-le.  
  
Heero se mit à courir suivit rapidement des autres. Ils firent une dizaine de rues avant de sentir une odeur de brûlé très prononcé. Ils arrivèrent devant un endroit qu'ils identifièrent comme l'orphelinat Maxwell et comprirent, gênés, quand ils virent l'étrange gamin devant, que la nourriture était pour les orphelins. Wufei sentit ses mains le piquer, il avait voulu voler des orphelins.  
  
Zechs et Quatre s'approchèrent doucement du garçon et virent son regard terrifié plongé sur la bâtisse en feu. L'homme aux cheveux longs comprit que le brun s'apprêtait à plonger dans les flammes et le retint par le bras. Le natté lui jeta un regard de bête traqué avant de voir une forme enflammée sortirent du brasier. La bande eue un regard dégoutté en voyant ce spectacle cruel.  
  
Duo obligea Zechs à le lâcher et s'avança péniblement, l'individu en feu se dirigeant vers lui pour tomber à ses pieds.  
  
_ S?ur Hélène...  
  
A peine un murmure  
  
Un hurlement déchirant.  
  
La bande recula de plusieurs pas en entendant le natté hurler, son cri était inhumain, mélange de douleur et profonde tristesse. Le corps de Duo se cambra violemment et un vent puissant souffla dans tout le quartier. Les cinq autres se rendirent comptes avec horreur que ce vent se dirigeait droit sur le corps du gosse étrange. Zechs voulu protéger l'enfant mais fut rejeter en arrière. Le vent devint plus doux et se mit à tourner autour des membres du garçon et la métamorphose commença.  
  
Le lien de la petite tresse fut arraché par le vent tandis que les cheveux du garçon semblaient grandir de façons démesurées, flottant autour de lui, libres de toutes contraintes. Une longue main fine sur un bras toutes en grâce apparut, Une peau d'albâtre recouvrait à présent un corps sublime, le torse d'enfant faisait lentement place à un torse légèrement musclé comme sculpté dans le marbre le plus pur suivit de hanches à la fois fermes et douces et de longues jambes minces. Le visage en forme de c?ur du garçon avait vieilli de plusieurs années mais avait conservé certaines rondeurs de l'enfance, des lèvres pleines et le nez légèrement mutin donnaient l'image même de la tentation. La teinte de ses yeux uniques qui était devenu encore plus intense finissait le tableau enchanteur.  
  
L'être nouveau se cambra en avant et deux grandes lignes lumineuses apparurent dans son dos. Une multitude d'arabesques bleues pâles envahies le corps féerique dessinant d'étranges symboles sur toute son anatomie et rayonnèrent de concert avec les deux lignes d'où elles étaient issues. Les deux lignes grandirent et semblèrent vouloir sortir du corps et dans un autre cri deux immenses ailes d'un blanc immaculé sortir de la créature nudifiée.  
  
Un ange dans toute sa gloire.  
  
Les yeux violets devinrent tellement brillant qu'il fut impossible de leur donner une teinte et l'une des mains d'albâtre de l'ange se tendit. Une légère poudre argentée et mauve en sortit, l'être fit un large mouvement et la poudre se dispersa et ce fut comme voir un film à l'envers : La femme brûlée se releva et repartit dans l'orphelinat en marche arrière, les flammes re rentraient dans le bâtiment, le temps remontait et l'incendie n'exista plus.  
  
~~~ooO@Ooo~~~  
  
Les cinq garçons restèrent interdit devant le spectacle qui venait se dérouler et leur regard se portèrent sur l'ange dont seules les ailes brillaient encore de leur lumière propre.  
  
Zechs se précipita quand il vit que le garçon chutait, inconscient. Il le rattrapa en faisant attention à ses ailes qui devait bien faire six mètres d'envergure. Le blond resta en admiration devant le garçon exotique qui se trouvait dans ces bras, il ne pouvait plus dire 'le gosse' ; il releva doucement une mèche rebelle qui tombait sur le visage de l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns. Il fit un petit bilan de son 'paquet', la natte n'était plus courte, elle était lourde et avait des nuances de feu et de soleil, il glissa un doigt sur la peau qui était plus douce que de la soie et une anatomie plus, hum qu'intéressante.  
  
Le blond sentit son sang descendre directement dans l'aine, tant pis, il ne pourrait pas prêter son manteau au garçon sans montrer la réaction inadéquate de son corps déloyal. Il se pencha doucement, sans que personne ne le voie, sur les lèvres de l'inconscient pour finir son 'bilan' et embrassa doucement une bouche sucrée et intoxiquante.  
  
_ Heero ?  
  
_ Hn ?  
  
_ Pourrais tu me prêter ton manteau pour lui ?  
  
Le Japonais se dévêtit et lança son vêtement à Zechs qui le rattrapa lestement et le déposa sur les épaules immobiles, recouvrant le corps trop tentateur. Zechs se releva et agrippa fermement le corps inanimé. Heero intervint :  
  
_ Tu veux qu'on l'emmène ?  
  
Zechs hocha positivement la tête.  
  
_ Il n'est pas comme nous, il n'y a pas de raison de l'emmener...  
  
Wufei se prit un regard noir mais de Quatre :  
  
_ Avec cette apparence, il aura autant de problème que nous et il a manifestement un potentiel supérieur aux nôtres.  
  
Trowa et Heero aquésièrent.  
  
Dans la nuit noire, cinq paires d'ailes membraneuses s'ouvrirent et s'envolèrent silencieusement.  
  
~~~ooO~Tsuzuku~Ooo~~~  
  
note : voilà le premier chapitre et j'espère avoir des reviews ^^ . Comme vous l'aurez compris, j'adore le 6x2 y en aura d'autres ^^ ( Sephy , j'ai mis 6h pour écrire ce chap pas 2 mois héhéhé) 


End file.
